


Late Nights

by clockworkgraystairs



Series: Jurdan Drabbles: Tumblr 1k followers celebration! [3]
Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Cuddling on the sofa, F/M, a little sexy time maybe, couldn't help it, just fluff, some jurdan domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkgraystairs/pseuds/clockworkgraystairs
Summary: Part of a collection of Jurdan drabbles I'll be writing for my 1k followers celebration on tumblrPrompt: "Person A is working late. They come home to person B sleeping on the couch with 3 empty cups of coffee close to them. Person B was waiting for person A to come home."
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Series: Jurdan Drabbles: Tumblr 1k followers celebration! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940485
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Illyrianwitchling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyrianwitchling/gifts).



> Thank you so much to @slightlyrebelliouswriter for helping me with some corrections and for all the support you give always, you have my heart ma'am!

By the time Jude finally parked the car outside the apartment it was past midnight. Again. 

She cursed under her breath. 

For what felt the thousandth time in the month, her boss had commanded the entire team to stay overtime. He was determined to make their life a living hell. Madoc was lucky Jude respected him like a father, otherwise she wouldn’t pull up with all the extra time crap.

The stairs felt as if they were infinite. Or maybe her feet were getting heavier. Maybe both.

Upon reaching the door she took a second to rest her head against it, the wood cold on her forehead. She’d promised she would return earlier. 

Not that Cardan got mad because of it, he was always supportive with her and her job. Sometimes even more than she deserved. He’d respected her space from the very first moment and never complained for all the late hours. His only comment about it was that we worried about her driving alone at night, nothing more. 

Cardan could read her like the palm of his hand. He noticed when she’d had a rough day and needed space, or when anxiety creeped up and a couple of hugs and encouraging words would make it better. By looking at her eyes he could know if words were unnecessary at all. He would pull her close and kiss her worries away. 

He did so much. And yet she couldn’t make it home early. 

Turning the knob as soft as she could Jude slid inside, her mind running as it tried to find a way to compensate her husband. She should wake up before him the next morning and make him breakfast. Or allow him to read her a chapter of his favorite book. A massage could also- Her mental chatter disappeared abruptly as she lifted her gaze and spotted a figure laying on the couch. 

At first sight it looked like a pile of blankets. Only as she approached she could distinguish Cardan’s sharp features underneath and resting on his chest their 3 year old, who through her half opened lips snored softly as she always did. Cardan claimed she’d inherited that from Jude, that liar.

They were partially illuminated by the tv, where Beauty and the Beast was paused. Jude pressed her hand to her mouth to bite back a laugh, Hallie loved that movie so much and apparently her husband wasn’t able to resist her puppy eyes. 

Under the dim light she was perfectly capable of seeing their ruffled hair. _That_ , she’d inherited from him. Black, unyielding locks sprawled everywhere. 

A new wave of tenderness ran up her chest at the view. This was what made everything worth it. The late hours at work, the stressful days… it was all for them. Her family was the most precious thing ever, and she’d make sure their peace would never be disrupted. 

Jude left her shoes next to her purse and coat to make the least amount of noise possible and walked closer. With careful movements she took little Hallie in her arms. She stirred a bit but with soothing whispers was back asleep in a couple of seconds. Cardan shifted but didn’t wake up. A small stain on his shirt marked the place where Hal had been drooling all over him. 

While walking to the nursery Jude held her baby close. She never got tired of realizing how beautiful she was, and her smell was one of the most relaxing things she could think about. Hallie smelled like home. 

Once Hal was in her crib tucked between her blankets and stuffed animals, Jude kissed her forehead and murmured _“Good night my love”_ , before exiting the room.

The moment she returned to the living room, she had already gotten out from her office clothing and wore an old shirt she’d stolen from Cardan some years ago. 

On top of the small table rested an empty feeding bottle and three cups with remains of what smelled like coffee. Jude sighed. He’d tried to wait for her again. 

After turning off the tv, she slid under the blanket and curled next to him, moaning internally at the warmness. Cardan stirred and half-opened his eyes, mumbling something Jude couldn’t understand. 

“Shh,” she soothed, cupping his cheek. “It’s me.”

Immediately his hand curled around her waist, pulling her closer. He smiled at her with a drowsy adorable expression before frowning in confusion. “Hallie…”

“In her crib, don’t worry.” 

“I’m sorry,” he sighed. “I tried to stay up-”

“Hey, don’t.” Jude interrupted him as a pang of guilt pierced her chest. “There is nothing you need to apologize about. I should’ve been here earlier…” 

Cardan shook his head and buried it in Jude’s neck, muffling his words. “Then you’re not allowed to do it either. You’re out there catching criminals, that shit’s important.”

“Nothing is more important than you.” She whispered, delivering soft kisses along his face, on his cheeks, his lips, on the small circles under his eyes. 

He chuckled and froze a moment before pulling back to stare at the stain on his shirt. “You usually drool all over your important things?” 

Jude let out an offended scoff and pinched his arm, pulling a dramatic gasp out of him. 

“Shut up… don’t blame me for your daughter’s vandalism.” She mocked. 

“She’s an angel.”

“She learned all her devilry from you, don’t think I haven’t noticed she uses that same pout you put every time you want something.” Gods in heaven knew she couldn’t resist that face. The first time she saw Hallie with it while trying to spend more time playing, Jude knew she was royally fucked.

Cardan hummed. “Can’t recall. Sorry.”

Rolling her eyes, Jude’s hands found the hem of his shirt and started to tug it. “You know, it’s bad for your health to sleep with damp clothes.”

“Oh really?” He teased.

“Mhm” Jude smiled. “Take it off.” 

Soon the offending piece of clothing hit the floor, allowing her to press her hands against his chest, feeling his heartbeat. She leaned to drop a kiss there too, making him hold her tighter. 

“Do you want to go back to bed?” He asked. 

Jude groaned softly. “No… let’s stay here. It’s like a cocoon, a warm and comfy cocoon. I had no idea the couch was this comfortable.”

“Well of course it is.” He said, nibbling at her ear. “I bought it especially to be able to sleep here when your snoring fills the room.”

“I don’t- !” Jude started to argue back when his lips crashed against hers. 

She melted into the kiss. Cardan rolled over so he was on top of her, hands roaming down her sides and legs making her moan. That encouraged him to kiss her deeper. The length of his body was hard against her, making her head spin.

“You’re insufferable.” She gasped between kisses. 

“That’s why you love me, sweet Jude.” He answered. He trailed a finger down her back, sending shivers through her body. “Though I must say… I find it quite offensive you’re still able to wear that shirt when mine’s already gone.” 

Biting her lip, Jude considered him for a moment. “We need to be really quiet.”

The way he smiled at her, had her stomach swirling in anticipation. Slowly, he peeled his shirt from her.

“Then you’ll have to try hard, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it pls leave a comment!!
> 
> English is not my first language, so if I made any mistake feel free to tell me!
> 
> 🧡


End file.
